The purpose of this project is to develop a comprehensive model system for patient care analysis and quality review in the mental health center setting. The model system will meet PRSO, Utilization Review, and other external review requirements as well as providing care analysis data as an internal basis for improving the quality and appropriateness of care. Once the model is developed it will have broad application potential in the more than 500 Federally funded comprehensive community mental health centers in the country. The project is based on three major activities: 1) Development of both the technology and organizational structure of the review system; 2) Careful process analysis of the key interactions which constitute that development; and 3) Design, implementation, and integration of associated patient care analysis studies.